


(something)

by Disgruntled Isabelle (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Lolicon, Nightmares, Random & Short, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isabelle
Summary: I wish I had the heart to tell her.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Alm/Dyute | Delthea
Kudos: 7





	(something)

Alm woke with a start. His olive-coloured locks were matted with sweat and he sucked in air like like a salmon washed ashore. His eyes wide and wild, Alm glanced around to see if anyone was around. He rose his hands to cover his bloodshot viridian eyes.

“You alright?” A youthful, feminine voice came from below and he looked up to see Delthea peaking up at from the floor. Alm’s eyes gave her the once over as if she were a phantom.

“Yeah…Yes, I’m fine, Delthea. No need to worry about me.” Alm attempted to crack a smile, one that faltered the moment it appeared on his face. “Just a bad dream… I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

Alm rose to get his canteen of water. He fell forward into Delthea’s arms. With a grunt of effort, she pushed forward and forced him back down into the bed.

“You look like as white as a ghost, Alm.”

Delthea peered into his viridian eyes with her own concerned pair of browns.

“It’s her, isn’t it?”

Alm’s eyes looked away from the mage’s eyes and nodded.

The magic prodigy sighed. “Let Delthea take care of it like she always does~”

Delthea’s warmth and nubile body pressing against his own stirred something within him.

“Let me work my magic…” She whispers, leaning in and parting her lips.

\- - - -

“Haaghhk~!” Delthea grunts as she’s slammed against the bedrest. Alm’s arm is wrapped around Delthea’s throat as he violently fucks her ass. Her eyes are rolled up. Tongue caught in her mouth. Legs spread and kicking as she’s deprived of more air as Alm’s hold grows stronger. Her skin is lined with hand marks, nail marks and hickeys.

_All I can think of when I’m doing this is Celica._

_All I can see is her fiery hair whipping around._

_All I can see is her pink, full lips._

_All I look into are her intense ruby eyes. Full of lust and danger._

“Cughmming! I’m CUGHMMING!” Delthea screams out…well, as much as she can with Alm’s arm holding hard against her throat.

He spun her around.

_She looks beautiful with her hair spread around her head like a corona of fire._

_She looks as radiant as the sun._

_It almost hurts to make a mess of someone so sacred._

“ _Alm…I love you.”_

_How and when did I get so fucked up?_

A hungry kiss between the two blankets their cries of release. When Alm finally released Delthea, the girl slumped on the bed, well fucked out of her mind and her legs having long given out. She almost sounds teary when she manages to moan out unintelligibly.

A silence is shared between the two.

“...Where…does that come from…?” Delthea stammered out in awe as she looked up at him.

_I wish I had the heart to tell her._

_The heart to tell her that I’m not looking at her…_

_Especially when she has that look in her eyes._


End file.
